Oh Darling
by SaphireWolf13
Summary: Cassie likes Diana. Will she work up the courage to tell her? Songfic.


**Oh****Darling**

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was watching The Secret Circle and instantly got hooked. After that I heard the awesome song Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo ft. Cady Groves and for some reason I thought about The Secret Circle, it sort of fits the vibe. So I thought to myself "Who would best be paired with this song?" and I thought of Diana and Cassie. Even though I'm a Chamberlake kind of gal I remembered the scene where Diana comes over to Cassie's house after she broke up with Adam and bam! I got this fic idea. Enjoy! Oh and I don't own The Secret Circle or this song. Believe me if I owned The Secret Circle…..well lets just say it wouldn't be appropriate enough to be on CW.**

_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks And I'm the kind of fella that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook So give it a chance according to your plans I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand _

_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me too So just take a chance, try to hold my hand I swear I'd never let go Just let me know if you'd be my man_

_I really want to come out and tell you Oh darling I love you so If you'd asked me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell stars to freeze_

_You seem quite right for a boy like me And I want to know would you treat me well Would you treat me like a queen Cause I'd like to show you and make you see That although we're different types We were meant to be_

_I really want to come out and tell you Oh darling, I love you so If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way that I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

_So I gotta ask you I can't be afraid I gotta take a chance at love So what do you say_

_Oh darling, I love you so If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze _

_Oh darling, I love you so If you'd ask me for my heart there's no way that I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze_

Cassie Blake never thought that coming to Chance Harbor would hold so many opportunities, but it did. She never thought she'd find out that she is a full-blooded witch with her own coven, but she did. Cassie Blake also never thought she'd fall head over heels for Diana Meade, but she did. She couldn't help it, Diana was just so….alluring. It frustrated her to no end. She shouldn't be feeling like this about her friend. Then again should she? She's always been a loner, so she can't exactly recall from past experience.

"Hey Cassie." Her heart goes into overdrive when the beautiful brunette speaks to her.

"Yeah?" Cassie just manages to ask.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come, hang out at my house with me." Diana says flashing her that smile that makes her suddenly get a speech impediment.

"S-sure. Um what time should I be there?" She wills away the shakiness in her voice, but it still cracks at the end.

"How about after school we go to my house and order take-out for a girl's night in?" Diana suggests. Right now nothing sounds better than that. After Nick's death, and getting attacked by some crazy chick, she needed some R&R.

"That sounds amazing. Do you want to take my car?" Cassie asks sounding a little more confident.

"Yeah, I'll meet you out front." Just then the bell rings and Diana says a quick goodbye, then heads off to her class. Cassie's eyes followed her swaying hips until she was out of sight.

"You like the view." Someone suddenly whispers in her ear. Cassie let out a surprised yelp, and turned to the now chuckling Faye Chamberlain.

"What' so funny?" Cassie asked with a hard glare.

"You. I wonder how Diana would react if she knew how much of a perv you are." Faye said with her wicked smirk.

"I don't know what you mean." Cassie denies, but of course she knows exactly what she means.

"Oh please you were basically tearing her clothes off with your eyes, don't deny it." Faye says invading Cassie's personal bubble.

"Faye, don't tell her." Cassie pleads. Faye looks at the blonde in front of her quizzically. She wonders what people find so appealing about her. She admits the blonde is quite attractive, and she has had a little more than a few wet dreams about her. Other than that what makes people fall in love with Cassie Blake?

"And why should I not?" Faye teases rubbing a hand up and down Cassie's arm. She could see the blonde gulp, and wanted to bust out in hysterics at her expression.

"Look Faye I know you don't like me very much-"

"Who said I didn't like you?" Faye interrupted. In all honesty she really wanted to know. Sure she hasn't been welcoming the blonde like she was a goddess, and no she doesn't ride her ass like a crazed Justin Bieber fan like everyone so kindly does, especially Diana, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like the sapphire-eyed blonde.

"You make it painfully obvious that you dislike me." Cassie flatly stated.

"Just because I don't use sweet words and sugar coat everything doesn't mean I don't like you Cassie." Faye smirked moving her mouth closer to the blonde's ear.

"You might be able to say that I think quite the contrary." Faye whispered huskily. Cassie took a step back to get away from the girl who looked as if she were going to pounce on her.

"Could you not do that?" Cassie ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Not do what?" Faye innocently asked walking even closer to Cassie. She loved making the blonde girl squirm.

"Faye I like Diana." Cassie states.

"Well duh." Faye says stroking Cassie's hair. "I think the fact that you _magically_ turn into a jackass when Diana is around would answer that." Of course Faye knew that Cassie liked Diana. She had caught the blonde staring at her on more than one occasion. She also caught Diana staring at Cassie with eyes she only reserves for Adam, but she doesn't need to tell Cassie that.

"Stop." Cassie grabs Faye's arm to stop its movement.

"Does the little firecracker pop, when Diana's around?" Faye persists, trying to get a rise out of the blonde.

"I mean it Faye." Cassie argues.

"Tell me Cassie, do you imagine Diana in your bed, naked, waiting for you to take her?" Faye said blowing her warm breath in her ear. Cassie's eyes close as she felt the sexual energy radiating off of Faye.

"F-Faye." Cassie stutters trying to regain her composure.

"Do you want Diana Cassie?" Faye questions her tugging her closer by her shirt.

"Just leave me alone Faye." Cassie mumbled trying to push Faye away. But Faye just held her tighter.

"Answer the question." Faye demanded her smirk now gone and her face serious. This surprised Cassie for a second until she snapped out of it.

"Why do you care?" Cassie glared at Faye.

"For the love of witches, answer the damn question!" Faye pushed Cassie against the lockers roughly.

"Yes! Yes I want her! All I can think about is her! I _need_ her!" Cassie finally admitted, face flushed, sapphire eyes angry, and jaw clenched. Faye's smirk returned.

"Then stop being such a pussy, and go get her." Faye says letting Cassie go, turning to leave.

"What if she doesn't accept me?" Cassie asks in a small voice.

"What is there not to accept? So what. You're a vagitarian, who cares?" Faye said nonchalantly.

"Vagitarian?" Cassie asks with an eyebrow raised.

"You know a girl who only eats other girls'-"

"Alright I get it!" Cassie raises her hand to silence her.

"Go get your girl Blake. Maybe you can get that stick that's up her ass. But not on the first date." Faye winks at her. Cassie glares, the her face softens.

"Thank you Faye." Cassie says before going off to her class. Faye smiles knowing she did her good deed for the day. Or week.

Cassie stands by her car jingling the keys in her hand waiting on her brunette friend. Cassie tries to focus on how to tell Diana she likes her in more than a platonic way. She is so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't notice Diana walking up to her with a puzzled smile on her face. Feeling playful she walks up behind the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist from behind.

"Boo." Diana says with a cute giggle.

"Hey, there." Cassie replies back putting her hands over Diana's. "Ready to go?" She asks casually despite her racing heart.

"Yes I certainly am, my dear. Are you ready? You seemed a little far off in Cassie land." Diana said making no movement to let go of Cassie. Not that Cassie minded.

"I was just contemplating something." Cassie explains grinning.

"Mmm, like what?" Diana inquires burying her face in the crook of Cassie's neck.

"Just….some things." Cassie says slowly. Diana lifts her head and gives Cassie a questioning look.

"It's nothing Diana." Cassie tried to sound reassuring, but it came out panicked. Diana turned her around and looks at her skeptically.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Diana scrunches up her face in a way that could only mean she's worried.

"Well it is nothing." Cassie gives her a smile, hoping it'll convince her. The last thing Cassie wants is to screw up the fragile relationship she has with Diana. At least not now. Perhaps tonight after they've eaten to their hearts content, and their stomach's capacity. Yeah, she'll tell her then, followed by waiting for Diana to tell her she doesn't feel the same way. And Cassie will say it's alright, go home, cry her eyes out, then masturbate to Diana's picture. The usual routine.

"Cassie we're friends now. Even with all the Adam drama, I still care about you. So if you ever need to talk I'm here." Diana said with such honesty it touches her heart and makes her love for Diana grow.

"I know Diana, but there really isn't anything to talk about." She lies. She feels bad lying to the brunette and she wouldn't if she were brave. If she were valiant. "Faye's right," Cassie thinks ,"I am a pussy."

"Alright, let's go!" Diana laughs, while skipping to the other side of the car. Cassie breathes a sigh of relief. She gets in the car and heads for Diana's house, silently thanking God for it being friday.

"Wow, I don't think I can eat another bite." Diana groans attempting to sit up.

"Ya need some help over there?" Cassie giggles, walking to where Diana was laying on the floor.

"Yes please." Diana pouted, making Cassie want to kiss her lips till she smiled.

"Control Cassie, control." Cassie muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Diana asks.

"Uh, nothing. Here give me your hands." Cassie commands holding out hers.

"Ugh, I should've stopped after that fifth slice of pizza." Diana whine, getting up and leaning on Cassie for support.

"That probably would have been wise." Cassie smiles.

"Oh, so you find me amusing huh?" Diana puts her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I really do." Cassie replies her smile not faltering.

"Okay, let's see you laughing after I fling your ass out my front door." Diana said giving her a teasing glare. Cassie's eyes widened and then she bolts up stairs.

"Nuh uh, get back here Blake!" Diana yells, giggling, and chasing after her. Cassie runs into Diana's room and quickly hides in her closet. "Hmmm, well isn't this ironic." Cassie mumbles.

"Cass, come out come out where ever you are." Diana says in a sing song voice after coming up stairs. Cassie holds her breath.

"Now where can that blonde witch be?" Diana walks around the room looking in various places. Cassie bites her lip to hold in a giggle.

"Could she be…..in the closet?" Diana says and the closet doors burst open. Cassie looks as if she is a deer caught in headlights. The brunette just laughs some more.

"You do remember we can feel each other's energy, right?" Diana asks grabbing Cassie's hands and pulling her towards the bed.

"Oh, right. I guess I can't really hide from you then." Cassie says lying down beside Diana.

"Why would want to?" Diana asks looking the blonde in her eyes. Cassie gulps and her hands fidget.

"There are a lot of reasons that I _should_ stay away from you, but there aren't any where I _want_ to stay away from you." Cassie explains. Diana grabs the blue eyed girl's hand, stilling it.

"You're nervous. Why?" Diana asks still staring into Cassie's eyes.

"You just make me nervous." Cassie says. Diana raises her eyebrow. Cassie swallows. "No going back now." She thinks.

"You make me nervous because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Diana when I first saw you I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I swear I thought you were an angel, with your sweetness and caring. I like you. Not in the platonic way either, I mean I like-like you. Maybe even love. Now I know you don't feel the same but-"Cassie is cut off by warm lips colliding with hers. Shock overcomes her for a moment until she reciprocates with all the passion she has saved for the brunette since she first met her.

"I like you too." Diana breathes out breaking there kiss.

"But what about Adam." Cassie asked confused.

"I broke with him this morning." Diana says while stroking her face.

"Why?" Cassie asked still confused.

"You." Diana simply states.

"Me? Diana I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. Just tell what to do." Cassie began to panic. She was thinking Diana kissed her as a rebound. Cassie didn't want to be her rebound. She wanted to be her love.

"No, it's alright Cass. You didn't ruin anything that wasn't already falling apart. I saw the way Adam looked at you and I was jealous. At first I thought it was because you had his attention, but I soon found out it was because I didn't have yours." Diana clarified for Cassie.

"So does this mean you'd be my girlfriend?" Cassie asks timidly, finally taking a chance.

"Oh darling, yes." Diana said and quickly claimed Cassie's lips as hers. They could worry about the repercussions of this in the morning. Right now they had feelings to convey. _  
><strong>AN:****And****that****is****the****end****folks.****How****did****you****like****this****one?****Also****if****you****'****re****wondering****where****I****got****the****term**** '****vagitarian****' ****it****'****s****from****the****awesome****movie****Kaboom,****staring****a****lesbian****Haley****Bennett.****It****got****3****stars.****But****of****course****it****did,****Haley****Bennett****making****out****with****a****chick?****Hell****yeah****that****bitch****gets****3****stars!****Please****review.**


End file.
